choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Circy/Reading the cards (Nightbound chapter 3)
So I wrote down the whole cardreading scene in chapter 3 of Nightbound, because I think theorizing about those things is always very interesting. It is also a lot of information in here. Who wants to do some theorycrafting with me? All this down here are no facts. Just only what I think is going on in the story. :) First reading: '' The world, reversed means things aren't what they seem, especially MC.'' The moon, upright means deep intuition left untapped. The source is unclear, but it is there. He obviously talks about MC having yet unknown powers even if we always thought we were human and we don't know yet where we get them from. Probably from our father, since our mother is 'an accountant in Wyoming'. UPDATE: as of chapter 11 we now know we are half-Fae and our father is none other than Lord Elric. Together means you walk two worlds, straddle the threshold with your very soul. It may sound terrifying, but it will make you stronger then you can imagine Coming to New Orleans make us slowly discover what we truly are. And once we know, it will make us (feel) strong. UPDATE: as of chapter 11 we now exactly know that it means to straddle the threshold of two worlds with our soul. Because we are half Fae and half human Second reading: The Magician, the Queen of Cups and the Devil... two mighty women standing in your path. And a bitter hateful man. I'm not sure yet who they could be. I have a theory though: The first is ancient, powerful beyond reckoning. She sails the seas of time. The other is wounded and very much in love. I think the Magician is the person we are about to meet in next chapter (chapter 8): The Fate. (if it is a woman) According to the description for that chapter it sounds like it is a very powerful person who could be someone who can 'sail the seas of time'. UPDATE: As of chapter 8 & 9, we can be certain that the Magician is indeed The Fate. Their true intentions are their own, but they think they are helping, in their own way. Especially the Queen of Cups. Her eyes are clouded, blinded by that love. It's not her fault, but it doesn't absolve her, so the Devil rides her onward. And if you don't stop her she'll destroy everything you love and more than that: She'll bring this whole city tumbling down. I think we are talking here about Lady Smoke or Vera. I'm personally thinking Lady Smoke. Even though I don't know who she loves, beside her daughter in a way, it is a good description of my impression of her and her curse and I think she is used by this unknown Devil for her powers. UPDATE: As of chapter 9 we know the Queen of Cups is a witch named Cassiopeia. She is also the one that makes bloodwraiths and zombies. We don't know the reason, yet. The unknown Devil probably has a hand in it still. UPDATE: Chapter 10. So now we know that Cassiopeia is the woman we briefly meet in Luc's shop, just before we do the cardreading. Her love is Thomas, who she raised from the dead, because here talent is being a necromancer, which made her an outcast among the witches. He is most certainly the Devil, he very much seemed like a bitter hateful man. Third reading: The Prince of Swords. He knows more than he says and the dark in him is strong, but he won't leave your side. We are talking about Nik here, right? He has a dark, sad past, but he would do anything to protect us. UPDATE: as of chapter 11, he apparently kind of knew we were Fae. (see picture) He better not keep more of this secret... The Nine of Swords, the Wheel of Fortune and the Emporer, reversed. '' ''Nine of Swords means loss, destruction, suffering. It means you'll find love, truth, a piece of you that you never knew was missing. And then you will lose it again. I think we will find out who our father is, why we are seeing through the glamour etc. Then we probably see our father die. Whoever it is. It's pretty much what this whole book is going to be about ;) UPDATE: We did learn that our father is Lord Elric and that we are half Fae. I hope I'm wrong about him dying though, he was so sweet. UPDATE: chapter 13. I'm so sad, I really, really wanted Lord Elric to live. But in this chapter we got it all: loss, destruction and suffering. We found love and a piece of us that was missing, and now we lost it again. It happened literally as predicted in the cardreading... The Wheel of Fortune means you have a much greater destiny then grief. And you will come out the other side, still you, but so much more. Knowing where you really come from, always makes you more complete. Even if it is sad in a way. I think that is what is meant here. UPDATE: In the final chapter (chapter 16) it is revealed that, because you are a half Fae and half human, you are stronger as a combination than the seperate races are. Because you combine your Fae magic with your earth-based magic, while they are usually not compatible. This helps you to be ressurected from the dead with the last bit of magical essense that lord Elric could give you from himself. And with it you can finally defeat the Thomas-bloodwraith. After this, you need to learn your new powers still, because the magic you recieved from lord Elric faded afterwards. The Emporer, reversed means, don't trust the jealous boy. I'm going to use a theory here I read somewhere and spin another theory around it: Someone said they believe Lord Elric could be our father. Let's say that is true. He is an important Fae, possibly nobility in the Fae Realm. Then there's Garrus, also a Fae. According to Krom a son of a viscount (is nobility), but kicked out, or left the Fae Realm. He could be Lord Elric's son. Then he could be our brother... UPDATE: Well, I was part right... As of chapter 11 we learned that we do have a brother, even though it is not Garrus. And Tialo comes of as a jealous boy to me. I hope he is not stupid enough to open the gate to let the Bloodwraith in... (but he did in chapter 12, I'm crying) UPDATE: As of chapter 13, he is banished from the Fae city. But I have a feeling we see him back before the end of the book. We still need 2 more monster tears and I think one of them is from Tialo. Category:Blog posts